Journey To You
by Amelia Morrison
Summary: A Girl named Evermore is trying to find the meaning of her name and though this journey she meets her true love


My Name Is Evermore Mother told me that it doesn't have a meaning behind it so I took the chance to make one up. This is the journey to finding that meaning of my name. I'm not one of those popular cheerleading skanks. I'm the opposite, I love to write poems about my thoughts im the type that thinks out of the box if you put me in a category I would be in the nerd area . My thoughts never stay in one place at a time. Mother told me I have always been a smart Girl for my age. So I thought my name might mean Smart , but then he came into the picture. Yes I know you must be thinking Oh Goodness not another book about Prince Charming turning Me into some kind of Princess. This journey isn't even close to Prince Charming.

Chapter One

"Evermore I don't think you want to be late on your first day of school! " Mother called for me.

School = Another year of Hell

"I'm Coming ." I shouted even though I already was down the stairs

I don't really like school you must be thinking WTH is wrong with this girl why is she so smart but hates school with a passion .

I hate school because it comes every week the same old thing over and over.

"Sweetheart cheer up its your last year in high school." Mother said smoothing out my curly messy hair

"Yay then four more years of collage!" I said smacking Mothers hand away.

I waved good bye to Mother signaling that I didn't want to speak to her about it anymore.

I loved my Drive to school it took 20 minutes to get there Why you may ask? I live in a small town. A town so small the high school has less then 600 student we all know each other even if we don't want to know them we do. I pass telephone lines where black and blue birds sit on always in the same old spot. One day Mother asked me why did they all sit in the same spot every darn time. I thought for a minute and I said that what they are use to they know nothing will happen in that spot cause they used it before its the same for people . People don't go to parts of town they have never been.

Chapter Two

As I walk to the door and unfamiliar face arose down the walk way. It was a cute face too. And you have to understand I have never understood love. No one I know has ever loved me well Mother but she is my mom so that doesn't count. He has the cutest dark brown hair amazing light sky blue eyes. His chin fits him perfectly so does his tan skin. I already notice all the cheerleaders sworn him. He looks up a me and smiles like we have know each other since birth and of course I know something is strange with him.

"Ever." My best friend Sam yells trying to get my attention

"Sam! You look so different in a good way of course." I complemented as I played with her newly cute hair

"Did you see McHottie over there." Sam whispered while nodding her head towards him.

" No, I cant see a McHottie anywhere." I replied with a giggle

"Very Funny Ever !" Sam said as she hit me playfully

The Warning bell rang to get to class I hugged Sam goodbye. Inside I was praying that I get at least one class with McHottie.

I walked into my First class AP Math She an okay teacher if you like devils for teachers. Every year she seems to always be pregnant. We all know its so she gets paid for having children that or the time spent off of school. She is the only teacher that assigns sits for you. And in Boy Girl order but she doesn't relies all my friends are guys and we talk anyways.

"Evermore." said as she point to the set of the last four desks in the far left corner of the room.

great she put me all alone this year will be great! just then the new kid came into our class room. I told you this year will be great but this time it really was going to be great because the only seat left is either the one to my right or the on behind that or behind me.

"Class This young man is new and his name is Journey." introduced him to make him feel even more out of place.

all the girls giggled as he came over to my sad little lonely table I was at.

"Hey, Im Journey wait you already knew that im sorry im not good with words as you can tell." he mumbled with a small laugh

"Its alright im not good with words either by the way Im Evermore but you can call me Ever or More " trying really hard to not seem like a fool

He laughed I think that's a good sign.

"Hey Ever?" he asked

"Yeah." I whispered back

"Can I sit with you at lunch if I can I don't want to be all pushy ? "

"Yea of course." I smiled

He is so amazing but I don't want to get hurt he's just a friend and that's all he will be.

Chapter Three

Turns out he has every single class with me. We also sit by ourselves in the left corner. We talk and fool around he is from California explains the tan. His Parents are very skilled doctors and that is the reason for the move they are training students wanting to become doctors. He has two older brothers and One younger sister. He told me Everything from his favorite color to his favorite movie.

Now it was lunch time and he followed me like he was my shadow. We got in line for lunch then we paid and headed up to the table where I always sit with Sam and Her boyfriend Charlie . Sam's mouth dropped when she saw who was behind me.

"Sam this is Journey he moved here from California." I said

"Its so nice to meet you Oh this is my Boyfriend Charlie." Sam patted Charlie's hand.

"You Too." Journey replied

"What Brings you here?" Charlie asked

"Parents They are Doctors and they are training students to become doctors."

they continued to talk.

"Dude How did you get him here did you put him under a spell of some sort?" Sam asked

"No, he asked if he could come to lunch with me." I replied

Sam was still shocked thinking it was impossible for me to get some cutie to even look at me I thought it was strange but then it went out the other ear. I think im sick im not thinking the same as I always do something is defiantly wrong with me. He some how blocks my thoughts in a good way. I ruled out vampire cause in the movie he looked ugly so it cant be that or a ware wolf he doesn't have super long ugly tangled hair and no gang tats either. I need to get to know him more before I accuses him of something.

the last bell rings and he asked me if I need a ride home I said no but thanks anyways but he insisted we at least hang out and talk to get to know each other and why would I say no to him he's perfection. So I called Mother and told her I wasn't coming home till dinner time. And he laughed at that cause I told not asked if I could come to his house.

"For all she knows is I could be a rapist about to rape you" he laughed

"Well I hope your not a rapist are you ?" I giggled back

"Okay you caught me you better have some pepper spray."

"Darn im out!"

"Ever?"

"Yea what is it this time?"

"Promise me you wont freak out if I tell you something."

"Promise."

"Your My Best Friend it sounds strange but I know your my best friend."

we burst out laughing just then we hear the front door open.

"Oh that's probably my parents do you want to have dinner with us ?"

"Well if they are okay with that then yes I would love to."

"Mom Dad I have a friend over I was wondering if she could eat over?" Journey yelled down stairs

they said that would be fantastic. He looked at me like he liked me then smiled and looked down

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Oh nothing I haven't had a friend that is a girl for like ever in Cali lets just say they thought I was a creep."

"Creep nothing close to that."

"My last friend that was a girl disappeared and was found killed and they blamed me."

from what I saw in his blue eyes he didn't look like a murder he looked like a lost puppy he couldn't wouldn't do anything to a darn fly.

"I don't know you very well but you don't look the part of a murder."

"Tell that to everyone at my old school I promise you I didn't do it I loved her."

he loved her does he fall in love with all his best friends?

"What was her name?"

"Cynthia."

I nodded I heard about a missing girl with that name she wasn't killed in a horrific way she got hit by a car not on purpose.

"Oh I know who you are talking about it was a car don't worry"

"Dinnertime kids!" Journeys mom called for us

his house was huge it was fit for him his family paintings of bountiful people his family all looked like him his brothers twins same dark hair blue eyes his sister even more perfect her long curly dark brown hair her eyes even more blue then the boys the mother was not that different but her eyes where green the dad looked just like an older Journey.

The Wilcox Family = Perfection


End file.
